roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
IBM ThinkPad 40 series
The ThinkPad 40 series started production in January 2003 with the R40, and ended in August 2007 with the last ThinkPad T43's, first released in February 2005. It succeeded the IBM ThinkPad 30 series on all series except for the X series, where they co-existed together, and preceded the 50 series, which only consisted of the R series being co-produced with the rest of the 40 series, and the 60 series for all series of ThinkPads. G Series *New* The G Series consisted of only two models, and a G50 model in Japan only. They were large and heavy machines at 8.5 pounds with full size desktop processors, which signified the G series is the desktop replacement line of ThinkPads to replace the higher end A series. G40 'Production Run: '''April 22, 2003 - December 2005 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) 2.0/2.2/2.4/2.5/2.6GHz or Intel Pentium 4 (Northwood) 2.4/2.6/2.8/3.0GHz G41 '''Production Run: '''October 19, 2004 - October 2006 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron D 2.4/2.53/2.66/2.8GHz or Intel Pentium 4 (Prescott) 3.06/3.2/3.33/3.46GHz R Series Despite being part of the 40 series, the R40(e) still used the design of the R30 series, which was made by Acer. The R40(e) was also made by Acer, and only consisted of one model listed and its cost reduced version. In October 2003, the ThinkPad 50 series came out using a cheaper version of the T40 series design, while co-existing with the rest of the 40 series. R40 '''Production Run: '''January 28, 2003 - October 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood), Intel Pentium 4-M, or Pentium M (starting with 3/2003 models) R40e ''Cost reduced version of the R40. 'Production Run: '''March 2003 - around November 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) or Intel Pentium 4-M T Series T40 '''Production Run: '''March 12, 2003 - July 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M (Banias) 1.3GHz-1.6GHz '''GPU: '''ATI Mobility Radeon 7500 32MB (standard T40 models) or ATI Mobility Radeon 9000 32MB (on CTO T40) T41 '''Production Run: '''October 7, 2003 - December 2005 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M (Banias) 1.4/1.6/1.7GHz '''GPU: '''ATI Mobility Radeon 7500 or 9000 32MB T42 '''Production Run: '''May 11, 2004 - October 2006 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M (Banias) 1.5GHz or Dothan 1.6/1.7/1.8/2.0GHz '''GPU: '''ATI Mobility Radeon 7500 32MB, ATI Mobility Radeon 9000 or 9600 64MB T43 '''Production Run: '''February 2005 - August 2007 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M (Dothan) 1.6/1.7/1.86/2.0/2.13/2.26GHz '''GPU: '''Intel GMA900 with Intel 915GM chipset or ATI Mobility Radeon X300 64MB with Intel 915PM chipset X Series The X40 series was a big change from its predecessors, being a lot like today's Ultrabooks. In this case, they were a lot smaller and lighter, used low voltage or ultra low voltage processors, and used non-standard 1.8 inch hard drives, which was the fate of a lot of the X40 series machines, because those tend to die after a year of use. As such, the X30 series was kept in production, and even introduced a new model well into the 40 and 50 series life, slightly under 3 years after the R32 was released. This new model being the X32, which was an update to the X31 that used full voltage processors and was the true predecessor to the standard X60 series, while the X40 series was mostly the predecessor the the X60s series, and as for the X41 Tablet, that evolved into the X60 Tablet series. X40 '''Production Run: '''February 10, 2004 - December 2006 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M X41 '''Production Run: '''April 5, 2005 - November 2006 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M LV (Dothan) 1.5GHz or 1.6GHz X41 Tablet ''Note: Made completely by Lenovo, and was their very first ThinkPad not made by IBM. '''Production Run: '''June 2005 - August 2007 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M ULV (Dothan) 1.2GHz Notes # R40e's discontinue date confirmed with an eBay R40e I found with a manufacture date of November 2004 (04/11).